Destiny and Its Greatest Battle
by chaosandcosmos
Summary: With Earth at stake, what if King Endymion did more than send nightmares to the past to test the strength of Mamoru's and Usagi's love? With a princess struggling to cope with her own destiny, how will this affect the break up arc and how will this alter the Senshi and the planet's future? Please R/R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : Wow, it truly has been such a long time since I've written a story, I feel my fingers shaking a little bit as I type. I know based on my profile it seems as this might be my first story, but once upon a time I was a seasoned face in the FF world. Hope to give you all a story you can enjoy, it's been in my head for so long that it just had to come out.

Without giving too much away, this story will be mixing timelines, seasons, anime, AND manga while trying to keep it as much in character as possible. The present time will be set during the **~infamous~** break-up arc, but bringing certain characters earlier into the mix, and pushing others later. Please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the rights to Sailor Moon, I just owe Naoko Takeuchi my first born.

 **Synopsis:** With Earth at stake, what if King Endymion did more than send nightmares to the past to test the strength of Mamoru's and Usagi's love? With a princess struggling to cope with her own destiny, how will this affect the break up arc and how will this alter the Senshi and the planet's future?

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ __ _ **Century Crystal Tokyo**_

Staring out at the view from the balcony, he sighed a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in for so long. _What a barren wasteland_ he thought, gripping the broken marble of the ledge as he looked at the sprawling desolation, nothing in tact for miles.

He had looked at this view ages ago – he couldn't tell you how long because he wasn't sure how measurements of time flowed between galaxies – but he wasn't quite sure if this was even the same planet. There was stark coldness where there was once warmth. Tall skyscrapers were now decayed industrial stumps. Sunshine and the delicate foliage of Japanese maple replaced with a dusty and toxic haze. He missed the hues of blue in the ocean water, the same blue he could once see in her eyes. He closed his own eyes and wondered how things could have gotten so bleak.

The taps of dress shoes snapped his focus back into the moment, and he quickly opened his eyes and looked at the source of the sound.

"King Endymion," he murmured, bowing slightly and noticing the subtle shrugging off of his movement; formality had been waived during such a state of crisis.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" King Endymion asked. _Straight to the point_ , he noticed. The king, usually handsome and youthful-looking in his lilac-toned suit, seemed almost haggard after watching his beloved planet, his friends, and now his family perish before his eyes. The King looked permanently haunted, and he honestly did not have it in him to hurt the King even more.

"Are you sure this is what you want me to do? This could forever alter your timeline. It could alter what happens for Earth entirely," he asked, desperation tinged in his voice as he subtly pleaded the King to reconsider this idea.

He had heard the King's call beckon him from his own planet, galaxies away, not knowing this had been the outcome of the planet he had stayed a time ago. All he had to see was Usagi, _no -Neo Queen Serenity-_ , encased in the crystal coffin for him to realize he had become a last resort.

"I don't care. I don't care about anything unless it brings her back," the King croaked, a warm and silent tear that the King did not realized he had left falling down his cheek. The King reached over and placed one of Pluto's Time Key in his hand. He looked at the Time Key placed in his palm, and despite the extremely desolate circumstances, he could not help but wonder about the possibilities. The King choked a sound, something between an anguished cry and a laugh.

"It's possible, but that's a risk I will acqueise for her to come out alive and free through all of this," the King responded, a trained empath who could read the accelerated heartbeat as the feeling of hope. He had the common sense to feel guilt coursing through him, and stiffly nodded as the King motioned him to step towards the path of Chronos Gate.

He looked at the King one last time. Stormy eyes, desolate as the wastelands of Earth, started pointedly at him. The King was well aware of the laws of time he was breaking in this moment. It was clear how dire the situation must be for the two of them to be standing there together, thinking of the woman they both loved.

"Save her."

They nodded at each other as he went into Chronos Gate, the door closing ominously behind him.

The King stood there, already feeling the repurcussions of this ilicit time travel alter his state of being.

 _Please let this work._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Wow, thank you for the responses you all! They truly mean a lot, and I hope to keep your interest piqued. I will try to update as often as I can so please keep reading and reviewing. We now go back to Present day Tokyo

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the rights to Sailor Moon, I just owe Naoko Takeuchi my first born.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _-Present Day Tokyo-_

It was a strange sight.

The full moon shone brightly in the clear night sky, and yet there were no visible stars lying next to the pearlescent astronomical body. If possible, the stark contrast between the dark sky and the moon, made it glow even more.

"You look lonely up there with no stars. Me too," Tsukino Usagi murmured quietly as she sat on the roof of her parents' home in her pajamas.

It had been a couple of months after the scouts' final battle with Ail and An. While it meant peace for Earth as they hadn't faced a new enemy since, it began an internal war for the sixteen year old sitting underneath the moonlight.

With her memories back, Usagi thought it would give her a sense of relief to understand her purpose and her duty. But then her body began to change. Her silken golden locks grew at an impractical rate, forcing her to cut it almost daily. Her legs grew impossibly longer (while still not changing my height she acknowledged grumpily), her features more angular; even her voice began to change.

"You're turning into the Princess," Luna had reminded her after her last temper tantrum about the changes. Why do I have to change at all? Aren't Usagi Tsukino and Princess Serenity the same? Which one am I?

And to her utter horror, those thoughts began to irritate her. She felt trapped in her own body, and in her destiny. And so she sat here awake, the only time she could be alone with the moon and her thoughts.

She wanted to share her feelings with Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. She almost did last week at lunch at the Fruit Parlor. She wanted to tell them she hated the meetings. She hated not being a normal teenager. Most of all, she hated the burden of this identity.

But it was the first time she remembered seeing Ami-chan looking so content, and hearing the gentle chimes of bells that was Rei-chan's giggles. Her senshi reveled in the peace and she couldn't bear to take away from their joy, not when they'd been through so much and all because of her. Her and Mamoru.

Mamo-chan… It was now more than ever that she wanted to rely on him, have him be the protector that destiny had dictated he be. But if there was anyone struggling more with the uncovering of identities from these past two years than her, it was Mamo-chan.

He really tried. Shortly after An and Ail's defeat, they walked hand-in-hand around Tokyo Bay and talked about their memories, until she would trip over nothing and he would catch her. He would give her chaste kisses that would make her heart beat faster, and onto the walk they would continue.

And then it just stopped. He'd been distant for weeks. It was if touching her physically pained him. She would walk into the Fruit Parlor with the girls only to catch him on his way out. She could feel him blocking their bond, the tether that they shared, and it only made her feel more lonely.

Why won't he touch me? Why won't he talk to me? Maybe he's mad at destiny too… The ugly part of her brain wondered if he was mad that destiny paired them together. She knew that logically they made no sense together. He was so handsome, so poised and intelligent, and such an adult. She never came off as more than a kid. In reality, they knew nothing about each other as Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi. Just as Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity.

Maybe you should just let him go, put him out of his misery. Usagi shook her head at the thought, even the mere idea terrifying her. She didn't even know why, but she could not let him go… could she?

"Aaaand it's time for bed. Goodnight moon, thanks for the company" she whispered above, knowing she would maybe get about four or five hours of sleep before she woke up late to get to school yet again. At least that part of Usagi Tsukino, she got to keep. Had Usagi stayed a couple minutes longer, she would have seen a small star appearing next to moon, basking in its warm glow.

* * *

"Mamo-Chan!" Usagi called out, running down one of the narrow side streets of Azabu-Jūban to catch up with her beloved. She chose to ignore the hurt she felt at how his body stiffened at her call, and instead barrelled full speed ahead to crash straight into his tall and muscular body.

While he usually allowed her to hold him in her embrace, it seemed like he couldn't get away fast enough. "Sorry Usako, you caught me by surprise", he bit out in response to her hurt look. She nodded, feeling her thoughts from last night loom over her like a dark cloud, and even without the soul bond he could tell she was bothered too.

"I'm sorry I haven't been available recently, I'm getting prepped for my first round of exams" Mamoru replied, even though both he and Usagi knew that wasn't it. But Usagi played along, and nodded. He had just started his first year at Keio University studying medicine and Usagi knew that was his first priority. At least he still wants to protect your feelings, she thought glumly.

She glanced over at him as they walked side by side. Everything about his stature looked tense, as if he couldn't bear to be in her vicinity. His unnaturally blue eyes were marred by dark eye bags, indicating a lack of stayed planted in front of him, his hands planted deep in his pocket.

She thought back to seeing some of her classmates holding hands and stealing kisses in the hallways the other week. Rumors of first loves and lost innocence spread amongst her class, and she could not even get her boyfriend to look at her in the eye. It's not even his fault, he's forced to be this role that he never chose.

In that moment, she knew what she had to do, even if the very thought of it made her heart contract with pain.

"Mamo-chan, I know you're really busy but could I stop by your apartment for a little bit today? Please? I promise I won't take very long at all and won't be a burden," she pleaded, feeling the shame of just how needy she sounded. He stopped and looked at her with a pained look in his eye.

"Hai," he responded, nodding slowly and she felt herself letting out a breath to exhale.

"Gotta run otherwise I'll be late again, see you later Mamo-er Mamoru-san," she exclaimed, oblivious to the flinch he showed of her formality. She ran off, and he also realized it was the first time she left him behind without a kiss.

Well you've successfully pushed away the only person you've ever loved, what's next? Mamoru pinched his nose to escape his infuriatingly nightmare-addled brain and kept walking towards Keio. He was already dreading their meeting later today; He just couldn't handle her crying, knowing she was going to beg for him to change.

Maybe one day she'll forgive him when he knows she's safe.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! Wish I had more to say than that, but _yeah…_ **WOW!** Thank you so much for your all of your encouragement, it's hard to explain how receiving even a single review makes you feel like you can do just about anything. I'm so glad you're all (still) enjoying the story, and I hope to keep it up. PS, I just re-read my prologue and first chapter, and am SO SORRY about all the grammatical and technical errors. I used to have a beta once upon time, probably should get that going again...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Sailor Moon, I just owe Naoko Takeuchi my first born.

* * *

Chapter 2

"UUUUUSAGI-CHAAAAAAAAAN," a sing-songy voice yelled out, catching the young blonde's attention and causing her to turn around and stop from walking out of the school gates. Her eyes widened, it was Osaka Naru.

"Naru-chan!," Usagi exclaimed as Naru ran up to her, grabbing both of her hands with her own. Usagi's eyes brightened at the contact. It had felt like such a long time ago since she had last spent time with the sweet-natured brunette, especially since she became a senshi. But Naru never treated her any differently,

"Usagi-chan! Juuban is starting a joint manga club with that super fancy prep school in Mugenzu! We have to join! Please? It'll be so much fun, and it only meets once a week!" Naru rushed, immediately implementing her "starry-eyed puppy dog" face that she knew Usagi could never resist. Naru broke her hands away to put a rumpled flyer into Usagi's hands.

Usagi immediately began getting starry eyes of her own, imagining her and Naru in those chic Mugen Academy uniforms ( _do you think they'll let us borrow them)_ , reading manga and drawing with some of Tokyo's elite artists.

Catching onto Naru's excitement, Usagi couldn't help but nod cheerfully, bouncing along with her friend who immediately started chatting about what to wear for the first meeting next Wednesday. _Wait… Wednesday?_

The bouncing came to a sharp halt.

Naru noticed that Usagi had stopped jumping with her and slowed down too. "Usagi-chan?" she questioned, though Naru had a sneaking suspicion she knew what was about to happen.

"I have a weekly study group with Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Rei-chan on Wednesday. I'm so sorry, Naru-chan," Usagi wailed, feeling the frustration of her secret senshi meetings and her interactions with Mamoru bubble up to the surface.

"Do... do you think you could try and move the study group? I just really miss you, Usagi-chan… We used to do everything together, and there's so much I haven't gotten to tell you," Naru-chan gently pleaded, and the blonde felt so much love for her friend continuously trying to make space for their friendship.

"Hai. I'll be there next Wednesday, and I'll try to get the study group moved. You can count on me, Naru-chan," Usagi said resolutely before grabbing her friend in a fierce hug. _I promise not to take our friendship for granted, Naru-chan. You keep me human._

"Oh no, I'm running late to meet Mamo-chan! I'll talk to you soon Naru-chan!" Usagi exhaled before running out the school gate as she had initially planned, leaving Naru behind with a sweatdrop on her forehead. _Some things never change…_

* * *

Mamoru felt himself pacing around the living room, preparing a minimum of five different speeches that would undoubtedly get Usagi to believe that Keio's undergraduate medical program was incredibly rigorous and he had to devote all of his time to it.

 _That isn't even a lie_ , he noted as he looked over at the stack of heavy textbooks that lay on his study desk. He pulled his reading glasses off for the umpeenth time to rub them awake, and pulled on his unruly dark locks for good measure.

He had to make sure Usagi believe anything other than the truth. _That's because she would never let you keep doing this to yourself if she knew the truth_.

For the longest time, Mamoru would dream about his past. Not his past as in Mamoru, but the past as Prince Endymion of Earth.

He would have countless dreams involving his nefarious moon princess, memories of the illicit romance they had shared together as the universe's most forbidden couple. He would wake up in a sweat, his lips feeling just as bruised as they had in his dreams. When he would walk Usagi to school in the morning, sometimes he'd have to think of anything other than what she was saying to fight the redness crawling up his neck.

But the past month or so, the dreams had changed and changed drastically. Instead of dreams from the past, he felt like he was having dreams of the future.

They would all start off in such a tender manner, Mamoru's heart would feel close to bursting: Usagi dressed in an extravagant white gown walking towards him down an aisle; his head in a giggling Usagi's lap as they laid in their new bed as man and wife, Usagi with an adorable sized bump as she demanded Mamoru go get her favorite ice cream filled Taiyaki (a festival treat that would be impossible to find at one in the morning); Usagi, Mamoru, and their perfect little creation ( _my dream self is certainly creative enough to give her strawberry-milk-pink curls)_ holding each other in the hospital suite.

Each of these moments all destroyed with a scream that in turn destroyed him - the only family he had to protect, gone. _Were they visions? The dreams of the past were… how do I stop this from happening?_

But Mamoru had never gotten that far as to figure it out. Between school, the weekly senshi meetings that he became a part of, and his dreams, it felt most logical to him to deal with it on his own. As he always had. He needed to protect Usagi, even if it meant from himself. He knew he had to figure it out soon, because even the senshi could sense something was changing, but no one could put a finger on it. _I always feel so close to finishing the dream, but I never get to it_.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

The impatient sounds coming from his door snapped Mamoru out of his thoughts, and he immediately steeled himself to prepare. _Must not break down when she cries. Must not break down when she cries,_

He opened the door swiftly, prepared to give part one of his speech, but faltered as soon as he saw his young love in the doorway.

He had forgotten she had told him about the physical changes she was experiencing as a part of getting her memories back. She had always been fair and petite, and yet somehow those features had been amplified a tenfold. Her milky skin now almost had a pearlescent quality about it and her small body looked angular and lithe, even under the loose fit of her school uniform. And when he reached the blues of her eyes and the jam-stained hue of her lips, he felt like he was back in those dreams that gave him such pleasure instead of such pain. _When did she get so beautiful? She looks just like Princess Serenity._

"Usako," he murmured, hoping his voice sounded more gentle than the croak it felt like coming from his throat.

She gave him a tentative smile as she walked into his apartment, and he noticed that yet again she did not give him a kiss at first sight like she usually did. _Have I been taking it for granted?_ He longed for the days that she would barrel into him for a hug and a kiss, hands immediately intertwined and a smile that lit up all the lonely caverns of his mind.

He followed her small form into the living room, and seemed perplexed when he sat down and she chose to keep standing up. He moved to join her, but she waved her hand impatiently.

"Please, please keep sitting. I really do promise not to take up a lot of time," Usagi explained, and Mamoru knew he wasn't doing a good job of fighting the pained look. He truly did not realize how good of a liar he was, even to the love of his life.

"I want to say I'm sorry," she blurted, feeling silly as she bowed - a move that came out of habit when she had to sincerely apologize. Usagi raised her torso up to see Mamoru's plainly confused expression. If the circumstances weren't so dire, she might have even laughed at the way his mouth hung open.

"I'm sorry because I've been holding us both to something that's been making you unhappy. I would never want you to feel forced into this relationship, just because we were something different in the past," Usagi explained, and if anything, her explanation only caused Mamoru's jaw to drop lower.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Usagi seethed, not realizing that Mamoru's expression was born out of shock and not out of apathy.

"I think we should stop seeing each other."

Even though she whispered it, Mamoru heard the phrase as if she had screamed it in a megaphone loud enough for all of Minato to hear. _What the hell is happening?_ He somehow managed to realize he had been silent this whole time, and extended his arm out to reach her only for her to recoil.

"You don't need to comfort me Mamoru-san. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy - someone who won't fall asleep when you try to explain your studies or tries to take up all of your time," she said forcing herself to smile with cheer. _I can be strong. I will not cry._ And suddenly he was right in front of her, hands gripping on her shoulders none too gently.

"You make me happy, Usako. How could you even say that?" he nearly shouted, desperation seizing him with an intensity he wasn't even aware he possessed. Usagi clearly wasn't aware either as she looked back at him with shock.

She quickly shook her head and shrugged out of his now-loosening grip.

"Is it me that makes you happy, or Princess Serenity? You have to admit, we truly do not make any sense together and if it weren't for destiny, I don't think you'd even look my way," Usagi said, her words as hollow as she felt.

She needed to get out of there soon, or she would fully break down and beg for him to love her.

She grabbed his hand and looked at him carefully one last time.

"We'll always be Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Maybe we could even go back to Odango-Atama and Mamoru-baka?" she tried to tease, concentrating on their connected hand. In his moment of weakness, Usagi was able to see glimpses of Mamoru's visions before it felt like everything went to black.

She gasped, taking her hand back quickly even though he was the one who felt burnt. Not only did she see the visions he had been trying to hide from her, but she saw them while severing their bond. _I can't feel her emotions at all?_

"I have to go, I'll see you soon I'm sure," she murmured and then ran as fast as she could out of the apartment. Mamoru was about to scream in protest but instead held his fist so tightly, he could feel the indents in his skin.

 _How could this have gone so wrong so quickly?_


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: And here comes the beginning of delayed chapters. Please accept my humblest apologies, you all. I'm in my graduate law program in the States so this summer I'm working full-time during the day and taking night class. Still, I'm trying to carve out time for writing, it does feel so very therapeutic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Sailor Moon, I just owe Naoko Takeuchi my first born.

* * *

Chapter 3

Usagi tapped the eraser of her wooden pencil against her nose for what seemed like the hundredth time. In an effort to avoid Mamoru, the girls, and even Luna, she was hiding in the one place she knew no one ever expected to look for her - the library. Granted, she'd only been avoiding them for one day since the break up, but she already hated it. She pulled out her dreaded English homework, only to stare off into space and absentmindedly doodle on one of the worksheets.

When she looked down on her paper, she realized she had been unconsciously making a light sketch of a bed, much bigger than the one she owned, and with a sophisticated iron frame that felt so much more adult than the one in her room. This had been a strange and repeated occurrence over the past 24 hours. Since she severed her bond from Mamoru, she would get pictures - barely even glimpses - that made no sense to her, and yet meant so much to her. _Perhaps drawing them will help me understand…_

 _Manga Club! Shoot, I still need to talk to the girls about moving our senshi meeting_. Knowing she could not avoid them and her "announcement" any longer, she began packing her things, and headed out the door towards the Parlor.

* * *

The doors slid to allow Usagi's frame inside the Fruit Parlor,and she felt her body flinch at the sight of Mamoru's back sitting at the counter stools, Motoki engaging in small talk with his best friend as he cleaned some glasses. Usagi gave a small wave to Motoki's questioning glance, and quickly made her way to the booth she knew her senshi would be seated at.

"Usagi!" the chorus of voices exclaimed, as she took a seat amongst them. The girls all looked pleased to see her, although various tones of relief and concern filtered through their voices.

"Usagi, where have you been? We thought you'd be here way before us!" Rei said, flicking the blonde's nose teasingly but still looking intensely at her princess's face.

"We just missed you Usa," Makoto interjected soothingly, flicking Rei's hand away. "Hey, how come you haven't said hi to Mamoru? You always say him to first," she joked, stopping when she noticed Usagi's face fall.

"I…uh… have something to tell you guys," Usagi said slowly, causing even Ami and Minako - both dutifully reading their physics textbook and gossip magazine respectively - to glance up and stop what they're doing.

"This sounds juicier than the Three Lights breaking u- ow! sorry sorry," Minako whined as Rei elbowed her in the stomach.

"Mamoru and I broke up," Usagi said quietly. She was met with resounding silence.

"WHAT?!"

"I WILL GO KICK HIS SORRY ASS-"

"WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING-"

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE"

Usagi wasn't sure which comment came from who as they all came at the exact same time and with the same level of pitch. She shush'd them as quickly as she could, turning quickly to see if Mamoru had noticed, and saw that his back remained turned. _He really wants nothing to do with me… wait why do they think he did something?_

"I'm the one who ended it," Usagi interjected, quickly silencing the increasing commotion of her senshi plotting the death of a certain ebony-haired prince sitting not too far from their vicinity.

"You did? Wow, you really are an Odango-Atama, aren't you? You love him! He is literally all you talk about all the time" Rei admonished, causing Usagi to flinch. It was still fresh, and Rei wasn't wrong. She still loved him with all her heart, but it didn't mean she was good for him.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sure we can fix this. What happened? Maybe we can explain to him-"

"Explain to him what, Mako-chan? That we're just not a good fit? That destiny made a mistake?" Usagi cut Makoto off to say and pulled back, Makoto's eyes wide as she had never been spoken to that way by her sweet-natured friend.

"Usagi-chan, destiny doesn't make mistakes. You are the reincarnated crown princess of the moon, Mamoru-san is the reincarnated crown prince of Earth. You were meant to be with each other," Ami explained clinically, although concern still flickered in her eyes for Usagi.

Minako stayed quiet throughout this interaction, and everyone seemed to notice.

"Minako-chan, say something! You're the senshi of love - tell her she's being a baka and to apologize to Mamoru-san," Rei all but shouted, only to have Minako's hand firmly placed in her face.

"Usagi-chan, you haven't been happy for some time now," Minako started with a faraway look on her face. Usagi's already-large eyes widened considerably at Minako's observation, but Usagi made no motion to stop her. Minako put her hand over Usagi's and squeezed gently. The sweet gesture caused Usagi's heart to clench. _Hold the tears, hold the tears. Don't be the crybaby._

"I don't think you've fallen out of love with Mamoru-san, but that you need time to figure out what you want - does that sound correct?" Minako asked, smiling gently as Usagi sniffled and nodded in response. Even when she was being her bravest, the girls felt an automatic need to protect their young princess at the mere inkling of vulnerability.

"Take all the time that you need, we'll always be here for you." Minako concluded, and the rest of the girls put a hand over Usagi and Minako's.

"Thank you, you guys." Usagi whispered, and the girls looked at each other, questions still forming in their eyes. Why hadn't they seen all the signs of Usagi's unhappiness? What will the break-up do for the life they had set up?

Usagi cleared her throat, catching the attention of the senshi yet again.

"If it's okay with you guys, could we move senshi meetings over a day? There's a new club I want to join at Mugen, and it meets at the same time as our current senshi meetings?" Usagi asked.

"I have-" Ami started before Minako covered Ami's mouth quickly.

"Of course Usagi-chan. We'll set up something that works for everyone soon. Should I let Mamoru-san know?" Minako asked, making Usagi flinch yet again.

"No, I can let him know now. We still must work together as a team," Usagi said, feeling a bit braver as she had mustered the courage to talk with the girls.

Usagi got out of her seat and waved, leaving the four young women to blink at each other, confusion still fresh on their face.

"What just happened?" Makoto asked, looking at the young girl's retreating form.

"I'm not sure, but I'm scared. I just hope she'll let us be there for her," Minako explained, and the rest of the senshi nodded.

* * *

"Hey... Mamoru-san," Usagi said, the formality feeling so dreadful coming off her tongue as she approached his form with slouched shoulders at the counter.

Mamoru turned slowly, still unsure of what to do after the past couple of hours of being here. He had been sitting in this same counter seat, since he got out of class, anxious at the thought of seeing Usagi again. On one hand, he had accomplished what he had set out to do: push her away from him and keep her safe. But on the other, he didn't expect how _final_ it felt. How much the severance of their bond affected him, and how the loneliness he was once accustomed to, felt so much more bleak after having Usagi in his orbit. It had taken every ounce of strength not to run to her table with the senshi and beg for her to take him back, even though he knew he couldn't. _Would destiny really bring us back together to push us away like this again?_

"I just wanted to let you know that we're moving the senshi meetings to Thursdays, I hope you can still be there." Usagi explained, clenching her fingers to keep them from combing Mamou's hair, perpetually in his face no matter how much he tried to fix them.

"Enough of this, you two! What is going on? I can't stand watching you two looking so sad at each other" Motoki interrupted, dashing out from behind the kitchen once he saw the two of them together.

 _You didn't tell him?_ Usagi communicated with her eyes, watching as Mamoru sighed and slightly shook his head, shoulders hunched even more if possible.

"Motoki-onee-san… Mamoru-san and I have decided to stop dating. But we still can be friends, right baka?" Usagi elbowed Mamoru in the ribs, and Mamoru stared at her unbelievably. _Are we really doing this song and dance?_ Meanwhile, Motoki gaped at Usagi like a fish. She just announced her break up the way she would any other casual fact of her life. _What is going on?_

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you both later," Usagi added abruptly, feeling her ability to keep up this facade draining away at her energy. She just wanted to go home and cry. She waved politely, and walked out the parlor, feeling Mamoru's stare burning into the back of her head.

Once she was out of earshot, Motoki immediately ganged up on Mamoru.

"You need to fix this! You two were perfect for each other, she made you so happy and… not a robot! Mamoru, you're my best friend but I swear to god…" Motoki threatened, pinching his nose tight and trying not to get a migraine from thinking so hard about this situation.

"She should be with someone better for her…" Mamoru whispered, a singular digit circling around the rim of his coffee cup. "That person isn't me."

Motoki sighed. He knew this argument was not going to go anywhere. His best friend was stubborn and often refused that this was a problem he created for himself, not one that existed naturally.

"What if she picks someone worse? What are you going to do when you can't protect her?" Motoki asked, feeling slightly avenged at the freeze of Mamoru's shoulders. He clearly hadn't considered that part.

 _Baka_ …


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Where do I even begin? I've been having such a hard time juggling around things with my schedule, that I have just held onto this chapter and let the dust settle on it. To be honest, I'm quite in need of a beta and in even more need of advice to keep this story going. I hope you all continue to enjoy and review. I promise I won't give up on the idea if you won't!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The weeks began to blur into each other – one long and bland pause in Usagi's otherwise color-injected days. She avoided the arcade dutifully, he deserved to keep his corner stool where he sat with Motoki – the only friend she knew he felt comfortable enough to confide in.

This particular afternoon, Usagi wandered aimlessly around inside the expansive Arisugawa Park. Perhaps if she wandered enough she'd find something that would give her purpose. She'd even take a youma at this point – she knew this period of peace ironically left her nerves on edge.

"You know… It's okay to talk to us sometimes," a soft voice broke her haze. Usagi whipped around, long golden hair following her shoulders, while her gaze softened at the sight. Luna took the pause to jump into Usagi's arms which naturally caught her.

"Oh, Luna…", Usagi smiled sweetly and nuzzled her button nose into Luna's fur. It was comforting for both of them.

"I just don't know what I'm doing anymore. I feel so angry, and sad, at everyone. Nothing feels like my choice and fighting it just hurts everyone I love. I know I've been avoiding the girls too. I'm just tired of feeling like I'm failing them by not wanting to be the leader and princess they need." Usagi's heart clenched at the admission that fell out of her lips.

"Oh, Usagi. If you feel like you're failing them, then I'm failing you as an advisor. You used to act the same way on the moon, do you remember?" Luna questioned.

Usagi's eyes widened, shaking her head.

"When you fell in love with Endymion, you fought against it so hard. You knew what falling in love with him would mean for your kingdom. You isolated yourself so much and we were so worried." Luna seemed lost in the memory, a sadness washing over her that Usagi so badly wished to take away.

" When I look back at those times", Luna added wistfully," I remember how much I wish you had confided in me. You lacked confidence, even then. If you don't have it, and if you don't have faith, you may never know what you'll lose."

"If you need time away from Mamoru, to gain that confidence, I will support you all the way. Destiny does not have to be the chains that binds you," Luna concluded.

Usagi felt a few tears come loose, rolling thick and heavy down her cheek. _When will I stop crying?_ She hugged Luna closer to her chest.

"Thank you, Luna. You've never failed me as my advisor."

A beep emanating from Usagi's briefcase interrupted the soft moment. It was her communicator. Confused, Usagi popped it open, wondering if her nerves were right all along.

Rei's face popped up on the screen.

"Usagi! We're having an emergency senshi meeting in 30 minutes at the arcade, get here as soon as you can," Rei declared, hanging up before Usagi could begin to protest. Usagi sighed, and Luna jumped from Usagi's shoulder to the floor.

"Go on, we can talk more at home."

* * *

"Okay so that should give us anywhere between forty-five minutes to an hour," Rei exclaimed to the tightly packed corner booth at the Furuhata's Fruit Parlor.

Even though it was nearing six pm, the blaring August sun was shining brightly through the window. The girls facial expressions varied, but there was no denying the common tension holding their shoulders tight.

"And what exactly again are we going to say at this emergency senshi meeting?" Minako questioned, brows furrowed and her slim hands cradling her face.

"That she has to stop avoiding us! She can't just do this to us," Rei responded, fists tightening in her lap.

"She's going through a lot, Rei. I don't think it has anything to do with us," Makoto responded gently, placing one of her hands over Rei's in attempt to loosen them.

"I thought her and Mamoru were going to be friends," Ami interjected, unsure if this was even her business in the first place

"I think it was just too hard for her. She just needs some space, before she gets there," Makoto whispered, starting to feel a little guilty for gossiping about her precious princess even if it was with their dearest friends.

"I still can't believe she broke up with Mamoru. How can she believe he doesn't love her? If she literally walked into the arcade once in the past three weeks, she would see the zombie he's become. He's more stone-like than ever," Rei shouted hotly, and the girls immediately moved to shush the priestess, very aware that the man being spoken about was sitting again at his usual corner stool of the parlor.

"I'm worried about both of them, Rei. But neither of them are willing to talk to us. How do we get them to open up. Usually we can't get Usagi to stop talking, but this is territory we're unfamiliar with," Makoto soothed – but in reality she was sure she was soothing nobody, not even herself.

"I feel like we're losing her… and I don't know if she'll give us the chance to help her," Rei sighed, causing Minako to speak up.

"Was this a premonition, Rei-chan?"

"I just feel it in my bones… something is coming and it's coming soon. That's why we need to fix this sooner rather than later. We can't have Usagi distracted if there's a danger coming our way, " Rei explained.

The girls nodded, their need to protect their princess greater than their personal feelings on how to be there for Usagi.

The door opened with a beep, and the girls turned to see Usagi walk in. As if he could sense her presence, Mamoru's shoulders tensed and he whirled around.

If he didn't miss her so damn much, he most definitely would have felt embarrassed by how intensely he drank up the sight of her. Her body was still changing into the princess, and he could measure the inches her hair had grown, and the slight hint of silver than ran through her golden locks. He wondered how much the changes still bothered her, she had complained a few times only to have her complaints dismissed by him. He cringed at the memory.

The dreams had stopped abruptly after their break up, but his misery had only intensified. He longed to hold her in his arms, drag her away from this world, and find a place where their destiny could stop screwing them like this. If only he could tell her these things, but he would never. This was his burden to bear, not hers.

Her eyes snapped up to look at him, as if she could sense his thoughts. _She would be able to if she had kept our soul bond. The irony of how much I hid from her even with our bond that I now wish desperately I could show her._

Usagi almost froze in place. His eyes never stopped to hypnotize her - the deep blue of the planet he was born to rule. He looked tired, and she so desperately wanted to comfort him. _Destiny sure hates us._

She began to move towards the senshi when she heard the door beep again, signaling another person had entered.

"Oi, Odango," a deep and achingly familiar voice called. Almost everyone in the arcade quieted, knowing how Usagi's reaction to be called the name. Mamoru's eyes widened, and the girls turned suddenly.

"My name is not—" Usagi fumed before she faltered.

He was tall. Wearing a fitted and stylish outfit, his eyes covered in sunglasses, hair covered by a baseball cap. She could still see the long thin ponytail that hung behind him.

Usagi wasn't sure what possessed her, but she found herself taking short steps towards him. When she reached him, he smiled and bent slightly down, allowing her to slowly pull the sunglasses off him. The hue almost purple caused her to get lost in the familiarity of his eyes, so much so she didn't even notice his hands holding her at the exposed skin above her skirt.

"Some things never seem to change, no matter what timeline we find each other, huh Odango?" he asked, smiling more broadly at the way her mouth gaped.

"Why are you s-so—" she stammered, completely unable to find speech.

He had to chuckle at that. The shaking of his body caused the cap to fall to the side. A couple of young girls screamed, breaking Usagi out of her reverie.

"It's Seiya Kou from the Three Lights!"

* * *

I have always wanted to write a story with Seiya in it... and now I get to do that :)


End file.
